<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沼泽玫瑰 by AnotherCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000704">沼泽玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrow/pseuds/AnotherCrow'>AnotherCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, 指珊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 站街梗</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrow/pseuds/AnotherCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>站街文字警告<br/>未成年人及三观卫道士请勿点入<br/>我尊重任何个人不喜欢此类作品的自由，也期望人类之间更多彼此尊重<br/>原著背景向<br/>但设定是珊莎没有在劳勃来临冬城时跟奈德回君临，因此小指头从没见过珊莎，临冬城后在萝卜叛乱死后陷落，成为赫伦堡公爵小指头的新封地。<br/>就看个意思，不用细想<br/>然后我因为在复健，写得不是很好请谅解……（就算之前也是驾照考十八次没有通过那种，不要对本次列车抱太大期待！看个热闹）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, 指珊 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>沼泽玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>站街文字警告<br/>未成年人及三观卫道士请勿点入<br/>我尊重任何个人不喜欢此类作品的自由，也期望人类之间更多彼此尊重<br/>原著背景向<br/>但设定是珊莎没有在劳勃来临冬城时跟奈德回君临，因此小指头从没见过珊莎，临冬城后在萝卜叛乱死后陷落，成为赫伦堡公爵小指头的新封地。<br/>就看个意思，不用细想<br/>然后我因为在复健，写得不是很好请谅解……（就算之前也是驾照考十八次没有通过那种，不要对本次列车抱太大期待！看个热闹）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　长途跋涉的军队在穿过颈泽以及北方除去国王大道以外尽是淤泥的崎岖道路抵达临冬城后，大部分士兵第一件事就是冲进妓女的营帐，脱掉潮湿发臭的靴子，亲吻他们今夜的床伴。</p><p>　　培提尔·贝里席并不制止这种行为，当他从临冬城破败的堡垒走出，他自己的目光也落入暗巷漆黑半掩的阴影。</p><p>　　他没有排遣寂寞的打算，可目光还是穿过许多来往的士兵和妖冶的妓女，落在他从不注意的地方。</p><p>　　目光尽头瑟缩的是一团小小的影子，牛皮色的葛布斗篷罩住纤细的周身，不露出脸，连头发也包得严严实实。</p><p>　　培提尔偏偏看见一缕明亮的红色滑出肮脏的兜帽，垂落在少女消瘦的肩头。</p><p>　　她站在这条街道、这个拐角明显是在等生意上门，可她却又努力让自己显得不那么显眼，当有醉醺醺的士兵粗鲁抓住自己的手臂，她就使劲儿往后缩，与其说是挣扎，不如说是逃窜。急色的士兵开始咒骂，一旁的妓女撂起裙摆露出大腿，轻而易举就抢走她的生意，于是她重新坐好在破酒桶上，恢复安静瑟缩的坐姿。</p><p>　　第二个过来的士兵没那么好说话，她以同样的方式想抽回手，却被甩了一耳光，兜帽滑落，培提尔看到了她的头发和脸。</p><p>　　他命令跟随的卫兵制止殴打，然后再把女孩带回城堡。</p><p>　　女孩的左半边脸隆起微红，洗澡后更加明显，那个士兵手上裹着牛皮护手，下手很重。</p><p>　　培提尔听到侍女悄悄议论，说女孩洗过澡后看着端来给自己吃的晚饭哭了好一阵，可晚饭只是晚上宴会剩下的一块柠檬蛋糕，没什么特别，看来是真饿得狠了。</p><p>　　她走进屋子后第一件做的事竟然是行礼，明明培提尔觉得滑稽可笑，如今妓女都这样侍奉客人的吗？却又笑不出来。</p><p>　　她行礼的动作太过标准高贵，倒像是回应他的觐见，高高在上游刃有余，他觉得有趣，命令女孩到床上躺好，她走得极慢，低着头，烛火橙红的摇曳晃动她的修长的身影，她背对他脱衣服，他上前吻住她，把她压在床上。</p><p>　　女孩并不抗拒，只是闪躲，她仿佛不知道该怎样处理这样棘手的情况，一个满涨情欲的男人向她所求，妓女会分开双腿，她只会扭过头闭紧双目，兀自颤抖。</p><p>　　她的脊背意外光滑，除了淤青未褪残留的浅淡斑驳，其余皆是晃眼的白，颤抖让她皮肤的触感更加细腻，解开的衣服晃荡在他们的皮肤之间，起皱乱窜。</p><p>　　培提尔像是回到了少年时奔流城的那个夜晚，烂醉如泥，床上模模糊糊多了一个人哭着在吻他，他勉力睁眼只看到红发红得一塌糊涂，是凯特，他马上硬了起来，梦里无数次勃起的幻象成真，他分开他最想分开的那双细腿，用尽全身力气闯进他最想去到的地方。</p><p>　　身下的女孩发出近乎痛苦的哀哀低语，颤抖着，像哭泣，她好像没有他的愉悦和混乱，只是尽全力不让自己发出不得体的声音。</p><p>　　她真迷人，就像当年的凯特，一头亮如龙焰的红发，雪白的脸蛋，蔚蓝的眼珠，细细的脖颈连着</p><p>　　她里面太紧，没给他留下施展的余裕，却压迫得他脊椎透上一股难言的酥麻，她窄小的胯骨在扭动中往外退，醉汉也看得出来，不是因为情欲难耐得骚浪，而是想要逃。</p><p>　　逃到哪里去呢？临冬城是他的了，除了已经死去的凯特，这里的一切都属于他了。</p><p>　　培提尔压住她的腰，去闻她脖颈上滴入玫瑰精油洗澡水留下的味儿，他只闻到少女汗水潮湿的莫名气味，比玫瑰更甜更香。</p><p>　　他的灵魂酥软，下身坚硬，往玫瑰盛开的最深处抵住，扳过女孩满是泪水的脸亲吻，她闭着眼睛，他命令她睁开，里面是潮湿的蓝，飘忽迷离，他粗暴的动作忍不住渐渐温柔，去舔她鬓角的汗，去吻她腮边的泪珠。</p><p>　　她的脸颊终于泛起玫瑰荼蘼般的潮红，纤细眉目间的皱起平复，长长的眼尾在一点点舒展。</p><p>　　像是终于适应他手的抚摸和猥亵，颤栗慢慢变成另一种意味，她此时此刻才真正像个他从街角带回的妓女，只是仍然矜持的只肯从咬紧的牙缝与唇瓣之间透出又细又长的喘息。</p><p>　　可培提尔就是喜欢这个样子，凯特一定该是这样被他征服占有，他被这种不是回应的回应弄得舒服，抽送更快，但手的动作却仍然温柔，他按住女孩蓓蕾初绽的乳房，鼓胀却小巧的盈满他本就不大的手掌，握紧后指缝里满满当当都是雪白颤抖的肉。</p><p>　　她一边哭着一边双腿耸动，羞耻得别过头又闭上眼，他被欲望冲刷得满脑子都是邪恶念头，温柔慢慢弥散，他在践踏中得到许多当年无法得知的快乐，他翻过女孩，让她背对自己，把手指伸进她禁闭的唇缝，掘开牙齿的咬合，拨弄舌头，想让她多发出他最爱的那种压抑的淫荡。</p><p>　　最经验老到的妓女也没有这样的媚态，她们未必有她的好皮相和与生俱来的姿态，把一个妓女操到高潮可见不到这样的美景，可她就像王冠上的明珠，闪烁着被他扯进肮脏的淤泥，沾满污垢却仍然发出璀璨的光。</p><p>　　他想叫她凯特，但他只得她不是凯特，他现在不想睡凯特，只想操得身下的女孩比梦中更难耐的释放。</p><p>　　就像在征服北境，在征服临冬城，培提尔在沼泽濡湿的泥泞间拨弄进出，捣碎其间绽放的玫瑰蓓蕾。粗暴又温柔的采撷终于迎来激情的回馈，女孩脖子向后仰头，紧绷的弧度快要坼裂她天鹅般优雅的肩颈，急切喘息，却因为裹含他的手指发不出成串连贯的呻吟，就连下身也是一阵缩进一阵抖动，最后呜咽着潮涌，身体在他的压弄下绷到极致，垮塌。</p><p>　　他也快不行了，尤其当她的高潮结束，在短暂的失神和沉默后，身下的少女发出两声几不可闻的哀泣，眼泪和紧紧吸附他下身般延绵，他喜欢她哭时的样子，他射在她的最深处，伏在她潮湿的背脊上享受她的颤抖和低泣。</p><p>　　第二天，培提尔酒醒，女孩却不见了。</p><p>　　城堡里没有她的影子，她们说她去看了看临冬城的花园，尽管那里只剩冻土和枯死的野草，她还是逗留许久才离开，没吃早饭。</p><p>　　守卫是城堡最后见到她的人。</p><p>　　培提尔派人去找，她却仿佛消失般不知所踪。</p><p>　　他又来到他们初见的街尾，卫兵帮他叫来几个妓女，这些女人以为他要找乐子，却没想是打探，满脸失望，可拿到金币后又喜笑颜开。</p><p>　　说到那个雏妓女孩，几个妓女立刻露出不屑的鄙夷，黑黄的牙缝里挤出嗤笑。</p><p>　　“她嘛……装腔作势，没少挨打，可又能怪谁呢？”</p><p>　　“听说以前是个贵族家的小姐，父亲被砍了头，家人死的死逃的逃。”</p><p>　　“什么贵族家的小姐，这个冬天下一场雪，再饿两天，多金贵的腿不都得为了上面的嘴分开？”</p><p>　　“她模样倒好，可实在不是这块料，男人不喜欢她床上的德性，脸蛋什么也不是，天天挨饿走路都晃，也是可怜。”</p><p>　　“那是她活该，到这里装什么小姐派头……”</p><p>　　妓女们七嘴八舌，没人说出她的名字和来历，含糊的几句后每个都只剩羞辱的话语。</p><p>　　时间过去，女孩没有出现在街道的阴影拐角。</p><p>　　培提尔·贝里席再也没有见过这个妓女。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>